


Two's a Couple

by Cody_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, Love Confessions, M/M, Three's a Crowd spin-off, also hardcore banging, do you expect any less of me by this point, really cute gay shit, sei in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming clean to Aoba and experiencing the relief that brought, Sei found he wanted to do it again. And again. He didn't want to carry any heavy secrets anymore, none at all.</p><p>But this was the heaviest of them all.</p><p>(Three's a Crowd side story featuring Ren and Sei, though it can stand alone as a one-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's a Couple

**Author's Note:**

> 'Two's a Couple' I'M SO CREATIVE LOOK AT ME GO
> 
> Yeah uhm //clears throat  
> So this happened.  
> And I...hoo boy  
> I still really, really need to go to church.
> 
> IF INCEST (though they're just cousins) OR CROSS-DRESSING BOTHERS YOU DON'T READ THIS  
> JUST DON'T. I'M NOT LIKE //SHOVES STORY IN FACE// FORCING YOU TO READ IT SO DON'T BE A DICK MKAY
> 
> This takes place sometime after Ren and Sei go home (I love how that hasn't even happened yet but I'm still posting this whoops). 
> 
> I also wrote this with my girlfriend in mind because  
> laughs  
> I know you love Sei, so <3 //nuzzles ur dumb cute face
> 
> thanks so much to Des (my girlfriend) and Lindsay for proofreading <3
> 
> Enjoy~

This was terrifying.

Sei hardly slept a wink the night before—what would Ren say? What would Ren _do?_ Though he knew his cousin was accepting by nature (for the most part—there was a certain person he was always wary of no matter what, but he had his reasons), this was pushing it even for him.

But Sei couldn't keep quiet any longer.

After coming clean to Aoba and experiencing the relief that brought, Sei found he wanted to do it again. And again. He didn't want to carry any heavy secrets anymore, none at all.

But this was the heaviest of them all.

He fidgeted on the couch, pulling down the hem of his short, pleated black skirt as he shifted, uncomfortable, nervous, _embarrassed_ from the thought of what he was going to say, going to _do._

What if Ren found him disgusting?

With a heavy sigh, Sei leaned forward, elbows against his knees, cheeks in his hands. His stomach hurt.

"No more secrets," he said to himself, as more of a confirmation than anything else. He didn't want to lie anymore—though this wasn't exactly _lying._ It just...wasn't being completely honest. Not with Ren, or himself.

He sighed, fingering the hem of his skirt and checkered thigh-highs over and over again, shifting positions every minute until he was so antsy he had to stand. He paced. He paused. He paced some more.

And finally, Ren came home.

At the sound of the front door opening, Sei jumped nearly a foot off the ground, letting out a yelp so girlish even _he_ found it embarrassing. But he shut his eyes as his heart relaxed, hand on his pounding chest, and waited for Ren to step into the living room of their small apartment.

"Sei," Ren said, voice calm as usual; Sei's stomach burned just from the sound. "I bought us dinner—I hope that's alright."

"Th-That's fine, thank you," Sei squeaked, clearing his throat when his voice cracked. Ren paused; Sei winced. Why couldn't he act normal?

"...Are you feeling okay, Sei?" Ren stepped closer, flicking the switch on the wall, bathing the living room in yellow light; Sei immediately froze up, eyes wide, palms shaking as he clasped them tight. Ren tilted his head, stepping in front of Sei, eyes on his face, his neck, his sweater, down to the hem of his _short_ skirt.

Ren's cheeks went red.

"That's...new." He cleared his throat, finally (after a moment of obvious hesitation) dragging his eyes away from the sight of Sei's milky white thighs, the socks hugging them even tighter than the skirt, and looking to Sei's red face. Sei swallowed hard.

"D-Do you like it?" He blinked fast; for some reason, he felt like crying. "I-I thought it was r-really cute, and I, I—" He took a deep breath, locking eyes with Ren. "I bought it for you."

Silence.

Ren's face was so red it nearly mirrored Sei's.

"...For me?" Ren shifted, plastic bag in hand crinkling as he did. "W…Why?"

Sei squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I'm—" Sei fought back tears but some still managed to slip out, smearing his mascara in black streaks down his cheeks. He opened his eyes as he sniffled and said, finally, with no degree of uncertainty: "I like you, Ren."

Ren's eyes went wide.

Ren opened his mouth once, then closed it, swallowed, then repeated all three actions so many times Sei lost count.

"...Like...me?" Ren brought his free hand up to scratch the back of his head, fluffing his hair, his eyes on the ground. He sighed, biting his lip so hard it looked painful; tears slipped down Sei's cheeks without pause, and he wiped them away as fast as he could, just hoping Ren wouldn't notice. But he did.

His gaze softened, his face relaxed, and, in an action surprising Sei and making his heart leap straight into his throat, he pulled Sei into his arms, rubbing his back, sighing against the crook of his neck.

"Do you know what you're saying?" His voice was low, almost sad. "We're cousins, Sei."

"I-I know that." Sei brought his arms up, hugging Ren even tighter than he was hugged, squeezing his eyes shut again to try and stop more tears from spilling out. "But I like you. I love you. So much it hurts."

Ren fell silent; his hands on Sei's back stilled.

But then, he pulled back, looked Sei straight in the eye, and said: "You do?" His voice was uncertain, his face was drawn tight. He looked like this was the hardest moment of his life.

With a sniffle and another wipe of his cheeks, Sei nodded. "I do," he said. "A-And seeing how happy Desire and Aoba are, I'm—I—" He shut his eyes. "I want that. With you. B-But I know it's wrong and I'm sorry I'm disgusting—"

"You're not." Ren's eyes darkened, but then he sighed, eyes slipping shut. "You're not disgusting at all. If anyone is, it's me." His eyes cracked open, words left hanging in the air. "...You're not the only one who has feelings they shouldn't."

Sei's heart skipped a beat.

"...Oh."

Ren dropped the bag.

He bit his lip, his hands, tentative and slow, sliding up the backs of Sei's thighs, tugging Sei closer; Sei's breath caught and he shuddered, hands falling to grip Ren's hips to keep himself steady. They were so close...

"I...I imagine things I shouldn't sometimes, when I'm all alone," Ren said, voice barely above a whisper. "And when you wear such cute things, it's hard to...control myself."

Sei couldn't breathe.

Ren drifted closer, eyes gone glassy, lips parted and breath coming short, falling on Sei's shocked face. Their chests and groins pressed together, and Sei whimpered: a beautiful, _needy_ sound, and gripped the back of Ren's shirt so tight the fabric caught. He couldn't look away; Ren's amber eyes drew him in.

"Your skin is so soft," Ren whispered, breath against Sei's lips. "And you always smell so good." His hands slid up farther, running over Sei's thin little skirt; Sei shivered, bunching Ren's shirt between his fingers as he bit back a moan.

But when Ren squeezed his ass, he couldn't stay silent.

"R-Ren—" His voice was a high whimper, his eyebrows knitted tight. "R-Ren—"

"I imagine you in the filthiest positions," Ren breathed, voice hardly sounding like his usual self; he sounded so animalistic, so untamed—it made Sei's legs shake. "And sometimes…" Ren bit his lip, eyebrows tight; he almost looked embarrassed. "I can't help but touch myself to thoughts of you."

Sei's skirt couldn't hide the things Ren's words, Ren's _touches_ did to him, and he only bucked forward, whining when he found Ren just as hard as him, just as _needy_ as him when their groins brushed. His head tilted back, hair spilling over his shoulders, baring his neck for Ren to see. Ren's teeth flashed.

"You aren't resisting," he said with a laugh, a dark chuckle Sei never expected to hear.

"I-I want it," he moaned, rocking against Ren's groin, whimpering under his breath at the feeling of the denim rubbing against his skirt—it was already _soaked,_ making the sheer fabric stick to his cock like a second skin. And the next words that came out of his mouth, well, he couldn't stop them even if he tried. "I'm not wearing any underwear, Ren." He giggled and bit his lip, leaning forward until their mouths barely touched. "Wanna see?"

Ren shoved him away.

Sei's eyes went wide, his stomach dropped, but then he was turned around, bent over the arm of the couch, and his skirt was hiked up in an action so quick his eyes bulged.

"R-Ren—" His plea turned into a whimper and his head drooped forward; Ren's hands, so warm and rough and _sinful_ cupped his bare ass, kneading it, _spreading_ it, and Sei felt so hot, so unbearably hot he thought he might die. "O-Oh—"

Ren bit his lip, eyes gone dark and breath so staggered he couldn't seem to catch it.

"You really aren't," he breathed, huffing out another laugh that made Sei _ache._ "All this for me?" He could hardly believe it.

"Just for y-you—" Sei let out a moan so loud his breath hitched, bucking back when Ren's _finger_ slid down his crack. He gripped the armrest, clawing it with his nails, whimpering and whining and _begging_ for more. "P-Please, Ren." He threw his head over his shoulder, eyes pure black, glossed-over, brimming with desire. "I want you." He licked his red-painted lips, eyebrows screwed tight, face ridden with longing so pure it was almost obscene.

Ren sank to his knees.

"Oh my God," Sei whispered, hands shaking against the armrest as he realized what Ren was about to do. "Oh my God." It was happening, it was really, really happening—

"Ren!"

Sei's head fell forward, and he gasped, hips bucking back against the press of Ren's _tongue,_ his warm, wet tongue against a place it never should have been.

Sei's back arched, and he threw his head back, shaking so hard his teeth knocked together as Ren traced the rim of his twitching little hole, lapping against it, groaning deep in his throat, then _sucking_ so hard Sei fell forward again, hair spilling down, falling around his red and sticky face.

"Ren." Sei's voice was ragged; he panted without pause, mouth open wide. " _Ren."_

Ren moaned low and long in response, tugging Sei closer until his nose jammed against the cleft of his ass. His mind blurred, his hands shook, and the taste of Sei, the _smell_ of Sei—it was enough to bring out the animal in him, the part he always hid so well. He lapped and licked and sucked as Sei twitched beneath him, body jerking and jolting and mouth spilling the filthiest little noises Ren had ever heard.

Never before had Ren wanted someone so badly.

So his fingers came up, brushing past Sei's pink balls, his smooth taint, circling the rim of his ass before he pushed one inside. It went in so easily, so _deeply_ Ren groaned, knocking his forehead against Sei's cheek, panting against his heated skin.

He could only imagine Sei doing this to himself.

He gritted his teeth, eyes screwed shut, finger thrusting as Sei pushed back and moaned out his name over and over again. Sei felt so good around his finger, hugging him so tight he pushed another one in, grunting and groaning as Sei nearly screamed.

"Ren, please!" Sei wanted more, he _needed_ more; his hard cock rubbed against the armrest, the drag of silky fabric against his throbbing length enough to make his mind swim. "Please f-fuck me!"

His lips clamped shut, and his eyes welled with tears—he was embarrassed, so, so embarrassed—but when Ren stood, pressing the bulge in his pants between Sei's crack, squeezing his cheeks together, _rubbing_ himself against Sei just like that, Sei's embarrassment was replaced with a lust so intense he couldn't have imagined it existing before this moment—never in his wildest dreams.

"Sei." Ren's face drew up and they locked eyes over Sei's shoulder, Sei's glassy and so unfocused he could hardly see. "I-I can't control myself, not like—" He bucked forward harder; Sei whined. "Not like this."

"Then _don't,"_ Sei groaned, rocking back, hating yet _loving_ the feeling of the denim that separated their skin. " _Please, Ren!"_

Ren pulled back.

And he unbuttoned his pants and pressed himself against Sei so quickly Sei gasped.

"O-Oh God." Sei gripped the couch tight, scratching at it, wishing he had something more to hold onto to keep him steady. Ren's _cock_ was against him, pressed against his hole, about to stretch him, about to _fill_ him—

A ragged moan tore its way from Sei's throat as Ren pushed inside, making his knees tremble, his vision flicker, his feet slip against the floor as he almost lost his footing. He was so _big_ —much bigger than Sei expected, and it already felt so good even with the burn, the feeling of being split in two, Sei pulled his knee up against the armrest and pushed right back.

"Ren," Sei panted; Ren was _huge_ and he kept pushing inside, kept stretching him to the point where Sei couldn't so much as _think._ "Th-There's s-so much—"

Ren groaned, bucking forward, growling under his breath as he watched his cock spread Sei open. His hole was so small, so pink, so _tight_ —and watching it stretch to hug his cock and swallow him up was enough to make Ren's vision go double.

He didn't stop until he was fully inside.

Sei sobbed, tears spilling down his cheeks without pause, body trembling. He was so full. But it wasn't just lust, not at this point—he was happy, too, so happy his heart felt like it might explode.

"R-Ren," Sei choked, one hand drifting back; Ren immediately clasped it against Sei's hip, mind clearing for just long enough for him to manage a smile.

"Are you alright?" Ren could hardly fathom how it ended up this way, but the feeling of Sei was heavenly; he couldn't believe he'd gone so long without it.

"Mm." Sei buried his face against the armrest with a smile. "You're inside."

Ren's breath caught.

"...I am." He bit his lip, rocking his hips; Sei moaned and pushed right back.

"Move more?" Sei's voice was a whimper, and Ren couldn't resist; he pulled out halfway then rammed back inside, making Sei's body jolt and his mouth fall open.

"Haah!"

Without warning, Ren pulled all the way out to the tip, leaving Sei gasping and drooling and so empty it hurt before he plunged back inside; Sei screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren—" Ren squeezed Sei's hand as he gripped his hip, fucking him hard, deep, and _fast,_ eager to hear every noise Sei could make—and there were _many._

"Oh God, oh God, fuck me, Ren, fuck me, fuck me, please, Ren, _Ren_ —" Sei was already a mess, a drooling, slutty mess—and Ren couldn't get enough.

He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Sei's back, wishing so much it _hurt_ that they were wearing less clothes. But that skirt—those socks… Ren shuddered, growling against Sei's ear as he swiveled his hips.

This was what Sei had hoped for, wasn't it?

Ren's lip curled against Sei's ear, and he breathed hard, heavily as his hips snapped, as Sei whimpered and moaned, as they both lost themselves to lust—to _each other._

"I love you, oh _God,_ Ren, I love you, I love you—" Sei choked, rocking back as he was forced forward, head lolling as he was pounded right against the couch. He spread his legs wider, his socks plastered to his sticky skin, pre-cum and sweat running out of his hole and dribbling down the backs of his thighs as his foot fell back to the floor. Ren, with a deep and feral growl, jammed his thumb underneath the elastic of one of Sei's socks and snapped it hard, making Sei cry out and tighten up so much it nearly hurt before, quite suddenly, Ren pulled out completely, panting hard, and yanked Sei away from his place slumped against the couch.

Sei whimpered, legs boneless, chest heaving as he was moved, and didn't protest as he was guided towards the back of the house. He felt as though he was in a daze, cock throbbing, body covered in sweat before he was pushed back against a bed— _Ren's?_ —and towered over by none other than Ren himself.

Sei blinked.

And Ren kissed him.

Sei's eyes were watery and wide as their lips met, softly at first only to grow so much firmer, and soon he groaned, eyes slipping shut, legs winding around Ren's waist as he pulled him closer with rolling hips and whispered pleas. Ren gave into Sei's desires as he trembled and soon found his way back inside, making Sei moan against his lips at the new angle and the sensations it brought.

"Ren." His voice shook and his head fell back as Ren rocked into him, much, much more slowly than before; and it felt so good, so _wonderful_ it was almost too much. Every drag of Ren's skin against his—and Sei lifted his shirt above his head without a second thought as he curled away from the bed, leaving his chest bare and flushed straight down—felt like fire, but he loved it, he _adored_ it.

He truly loved Ren.

Smiling at the thought, Sei rocked his hips back faster, mewling and bucking up as Ren kissed down his neck, his chest, lapping at his nipples as his hips snapped harder.

"Ngh—" Sei bit his lip, tugging at Ren's shirt; with a rough chuckle, Ren leaned back and yanked it over his head, leaving his sweaty, toned torso on display, making Sei's mouth drier than it already was.

He ran his palms flat down Ren's chest; but then, on instinct, his eyes drifted to the place of their joining as his skirt flopped up and down with Ren's every thrust, and it was all Sei could do to keep from cumming as he tilted his hips back, grabbed and lifted his thighs, and gave Ren the best view he ever could have asked for.

Ren swore under his breath, brows knitted tight, hands gripping Sei's hips as he lifted him off the bed, pounding into him with as much force as he could put behind the rocking of his hips. Sei felt so fragile, so breakable under his touch, but the way he moaned showed how much he _adored_ this.

"R-Ren—" Sei bit his lip, eyes barely open, mewling and moaning and _laughing_ in time with Ren's hard thrusts. "S-So—ah—rough!" He threw his head back, red lips parting wide, screwing his eyes shut tight as Ren fucked him so hard his head spun. "Ren!"

Ren's chest heaved and he gasped as Sei tightened up, sucking his cock in as deep as he could reach, making him shudder and shake and moan as his stomach burned. He wanted to fill Sei; he wanted to cum inside of him, fuck him through it, watch his cum dribble out his hole and over his thighs, staining his cute little stockings, messing him up even worse.

With gritted teeth and eyes on Sei's face—his beautiful, pleasure-twisted face—Ren wrapped his fingers around Sei's bobbing cock, smirking as Sei's eyes flew open and a moan got stuck in his throat. His eyes, desperate and wide, darted to Ren's, and his hands gripped Ren's forearms, nails digging in so hard Ren gave a weak groan from the dull shots of pain. He swiveled his hips, grinding against Sei's ass, and Sei's mouth opened but not a sound came out; his cock jerked in Ren's palm, pre-cum dribbling down his shaft and over Ren's fingers.

He shook his head hard, mouth gaping wide, and then, back arching off the bed, cock spasming against Ren's palm, he came, staining his skirt, staining _himself,_ and screaming so loud Ren's ears rang. Ren wasn't far behind—when Sei's pleasure ended and his ass barely loosened its grip, Ren tipped over the edge, spilling his seed inside of Sei as he rocked and humped and groaned all through it.

Sei was a mess, just as Ren had wished for, cum slipping out of his hole as Ren lowered him down onto the bed, his white-splattered chest heaving as though he couldn't take a proper breath. Ren smiled.

"...Sei." He collapsed on top of Sei, panting against his ear, and kissed the side of his face. His body felt heavy, his lust was sated, and he found he felt...happy. Incredibly so. And surprisingly, he didn't feel remorse—he was much too elated for that.

Sei smiled and wrapped his arms around Ren's shoulders, reluctant to move one inch; he wanted to stay connected like this, and he was so exhausted moving sounded like a chore.

"That was _amazing,"_ he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming. He sighed: a lovely, contented sound that tickled the Ren's cheek. "...Was it good for you?"

Ren could have laughed at the question. "Better than good." He paused. "...So you really…" He bit his lip, heart hammering—and not just from how hard he'd exerted himself. "You love me?"

Sei blinked, a slow smile stretching across his flushed face.

"I love you," he said. "More than anything."

Ren's chest felt warm.

"I love you too," he said, voice so earnest it left no room for doubt. "I-I never knew you felt the same. I'm...happy."

Sei laughed. "I'm happy, too," he said, eyes slipping shut. He yawned wide, hand hovering over his mouth. "...I'm sleepy."

Ren grunted but didn't move an inch.

"...I think I ruined your skirt and stockings." Ren frowned. "I'm sorry I lost control. You were just..." Ren bit his lip, embarrassment flooding him to the very core. Sei was irresistible.

With a giggle, Sei shook his head.

"It's fine." A pause. "...I was hoping you would." Ren's eyes bulged, but then Sei grasped his chin, tilted his head up and said, another little laugh in his voice: "Won't you help clean me up?"

Ren's smile couldn't have been any wider.

"Of course," he said, nuzzling Sei's nose. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> quiet screaming  
> look at all my gay babies having sex and being gay
> 
> Granny: "How did I breed so many homosexuals?"
> 
> the world may never know
> 
> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR A COMMENT AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER <3 no joke
> 
> OH AND I'M THINKING OF MAYBE CONTINUING THIS? Just writing little one-shots of them being cute and fluffy and domestic and HAVING HARDCORE SEX and all that good stuff  
> I'm tempted to, honestly. Very, very tempted. I didn't expect to get this attached to side characters oops //sweats
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! ^w^


End file.
